


Last Page

by Lkz092



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkz092/pseuds/Lkz092
Summary: On New Year's Eve, everyone always remembered the drinking games, loud voices, and midnight kiss with your significant other.But maybe the aftermath was more significant.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Last Page

**Author's Note:**

> Why are endings so hard to write
> 
> anyways let my boys be happy

The one thing that registered in his attempt to reach consciousness was the pain in the back of his head, something he hadn't felt since his early academy days, before the military could shape him out of his recklessness. It rattled and throbbed, it buzzed like a wasp nest. It fucking  _ hurt. _

Clover had to stifle a childish whine as he tried to bury himself into his pillow. The waves of familiar pain engulfed him entirely, and he just wanted to sink through the bed and into the floor. 

“Don't you look perfectly comfortable.”

His husband's voice held a bit of pity, but mostly seemed to be amused. There was a shuffling as footsteps got closer, and then a soft clink of a glass plate hitting their bedside table.

“Such a baby,” Qrow teased, and Clover felt a hand move up and down his back. 

“Shut up,” Clover’s muffled voice answered, before he tilted his head just enough for one eye to look at Qrow. “Did you bring me food?”

“And painkillers. You're the last one awake, I figured I'd let you hide from the hangover as long as you could,” Qrow smiled at him. “Who woulda thunk. You, a  _ lightweight _ ?"

“It's been a while,” Clover responded, and turned to lay on his back.

“I figured,” Qrow sat on the bed. “Sit up, take these pills.” Qrow held them out.

Clover sat up against the wall, and took the pills from him and swallowed them dry. “How is everyone else doing?”

Qrow hummed. “Not too bad. Nora threw up first at eight, but since Ren stayed sober, he brought a trash can back into their room.” He grabbed the fork on the plate to grab some eggs.

“You're telling me that girl’s stomach isn't just a black hole?” Clover asked.

Qrow carefully fed Clover after he finished, then continued. “Apparently. I've heard at least eight different footsteps running towards the bathrooms. Ruby feels like a million Lien, though. Not much of a lightweight, it seems. Not surprising, her mom and dad could almost outdrink me back in the days,” Qrow said with a fond look in his eyes.

“Great to hear that Ruby got the good side of things,” Clover said after swallowing. “Wish I could say the same. Though, I don't feel nauseous, which surprises me.”

Qrow laughed. “Probably because you threw up your guts right before you passed out.”

Clover blinked, and gave him a lost look. After a couple seconds to think, he eloquently asked, “What?”

“What's the last thing you remember, Sugar?” Qrow asked him as he grabbed a glass of water off of the bedside table.

Clover yawned, and as he rubbed his eyes, he said, “We were in the basement, watching the kids play twister.”

Qrow handed the water to Clover. “Well, Boy Scout, it seems that you blacked out just a bit.”

Clover paused his drinking. “Did I actually?”

“You're missing about two hours. You lost to Yang in an arm wrestling match and almost cried. Jaune broke the red vase by the TV. Ruby also broke some wine glasses because her and Weiss had a racing contest, and she went through one of our tables.” Qrow explained with an amused grin.

“You're joking,” Clover said, though he knew Qrow wasn't.

“I'm not. You passed out around four, right after you threw up everything in our trashcan in the dining room,” Qrow finished. 

“I guess that explains why I don't feel like throwing up,” Clover set his glass back down. “How about you?”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “You know I didn-”

“No, not that!” Clover cut him off, embarrassed at his wrong insinuation. “I mean, you're probably exhausted after playing babysitter all night.”

“Well I'm not gonna deny that,” As if on cue, Qrow let out a large yawn. “but it’s nothing I can't handle.”

“Has everyone left?” Clover asked. At Qrow's nod, he continued. “Has anyone cleaned?”

“Well I started but-”

“I'll help, just give me like 20 minutes-”

“No, seriously, I know you don't feel great-”

“I'll be fine in just a bit-”

“ _ Clover _ .” When Clover paused and closed his mouth, Qrow lost the slight intensity in his own voice. “I’m tired as hell, and I just want to finish as soon as I can. It… feels great, to be the one to take care of my family being drunk every once in a while. They’ve always had to do it for me, and now I can do the same for them. And I always,  _ always _ will be willing to take care of you.”

Qrow leaned forward, leaving a kiss on Clover’s forehead. “If you insist on helping me clean up, make sure you finish eating first.” And with that, he stood up, and left their bedroom. 

Twenty minutes later, Clover walked downstairs into the basement to see Qrow throwing away solo cups and styrofoam plates into a large plastic bag in the lounge. He was humming inaudibly as he walked through every room in the basement, bringing new pieces of trash to be discarded every time he entered the living room again.

There was something to be said about this moment. Everyone always remembered the drinking games, loud voices, and new years kiss with your significant other. The music still rang in his head, and he could hear Qrow’s boisterous,  _ sober _ laugh in the back of his mind from when Oscar had spilled a cup of water all over Weiss. He remembers the bright flash of a polaroid camera taking pictures of him. He could feel Qrow's hands on his shoulders, steadying him, from when Clover nearly tripped on his own feet. He could feel Qrow's hands on his back and lips on his when the clock hit midnight, and the showering of confetti over them as they kissed. 

But why wasn't this idea talked about more? Nursing your significant other’s hangover, holding back their hair as they threw up, finding them clean clothes to wake up in. Parties showed adrenaline and fun, but this just  _ screamed _ love. Qrow could've left this entire mess for Clover (god knows how lazy he could be when he wanted to be) to deal with when his head wasn't pounding, or he could've made the kids do something about it so he didn't have to do anything. He also could have woken up Clover and made him do something about it.

Instead, he fed Clover eggs in bed. He made Clover finish his food. He brought Clover Advil. He told Clover to not help until he had breakfast. 

How could a man like that, so selfless, so fucking  _ good _ be his husband? 

“You gonna keep watching me, or…?” Qrow's voice removed him from his thoughts.

Clover’s eyes focused on Qrow, who was staring at him as he leaned against the wall. “I'm not really good at anything else, might have to stick with it,” Clover teased.

Qrow rolled his eyes, though his ears turned pink. “Yeah yeah, whatever,” he mumbled under his breath.

Clover watched him for a few more seconds, his soft expression laid bare. Qrow moved from the wall towards another group of beer bottles scattered on the floor, and Clover took that as his cue to finally start helping. 

They were silent for the next twenty minutes, stacking glasses to bring upstairs and throwing away plates with half eaten food. As Clover pulled out a broom and dustpan from their storage closet, his thoughts wandered and he felt a familiar rush in his chest. A rush that was similar to the one he felt while reading his wedding vows, similar to when they moved into their apartment and passed out on the couch when they were tired of unpacking. 

A reminder that they were  _ doing this _ together. They had given their lives and company to each other till death did them part. They were together for the moments of euphoria, and the moments of anger. They'd work on Qrow’s detachment issues, and Clover’s workaholic habits as partners. 

And that included even the most mundane task of cleaning up bottles on New Year’s Day.


End file.
